Number One Fan
by Sura-chan
Summary: World famous pop star, Dan Kuso is running away from his screaming fan girls. And he just so happens to bump into a certain blue haired girl, who turns out not to be a fan, in fact she seems more like a hater. Dan is so intrigued by this girl and he just can't seem to get her out of his head. Can he win her over? And will he be able to make her his Number one Fan?
1. Chapter 1

_A:N - HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIAMOND HEART 82, this is for you!_

Hey guys this is a new story :D Hopefully all the Dan x Runo fans like it _ Please review, follow and favourite_

_And I hope the POV changes are obvious :)_

**Chapter 1**

I sprint as fast as I can down the path. Ahh! These dam fan girls chasing me!  
I turn the sharp corner; I can still hear them screaming my name. How much energy do they have? They've been chasing me for blocks! I thought Shun said the coast was clear! I need find a hiding place, quick.

I hesitate for a moment and see a cafe which had all its lights out, a blue haired girl stands at the door and I run towards her as she starts inserting the key into the door. That'll do...

* * *

I sigh. What a day. I had just finished cleaning up and I was about to close up, like I promised Dad I would.

I glance around the cafe one more time then flick off the lights. I walk outside and shut the heavy door behind me. I pull the rusty gold key from my pocket and just as I'm about to insert it into the lock I hear increasingly loud footsteps.

I look up and I see someone running towards me like a complete lunatic.

I stare at them wide eyed, "Are you o-"

Suddenly they snatch the key off me, push the door open and shove me inside, hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" I gawk in annoyance, "What do you think you're-"

"Sshh!" They hush as they place their hand over my mouth as the door closes behind us and he drags me into the darkness of the cafe.

I crouch there dumbfounded as he continues holding his hand against my mouth and holding me close to him. So close that I can feel his warmth.

"Just shush for a minute..." He whispers in my ear quietly. I feel my body temperature rise.

Am I getting kidnapped?!

I start to grow nervous. A few moments pass and I faintly see a group of girl rush past, through the cafe window.

"Phew..." He sighs in relief as he finally lets me go and stands up straight, "That was close."

I go and reach for the lights and turn to him with an enraged look. Then my eyes widen.

* * *

Oh crap she's gonna scream.

"Yes, yes it's me, Dan Kuso," I quickly say, getting ready to cover her mouth again, "Please stay quiet! I'll give you an autograph, okay!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She says furiously with her hands on her hips.

I stand there for a moment.

"You have some nerve dragging a girl like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" She rants on.

Maybe she didn't hear me?

"I'm Dan Kuso." I repeat; waiting for her to freak out.

"Do I even care? No, I don't care who you are, you shouldn't just grab someone like that!" She shouts.

What's wrong with her? Why isn't she freaking out? What's with her?

"And by the way I don't want your frikken autograph!" She says scarily.

So she did hear. Whoa, whoa wait. Did she just say she didn't _want _my autograph? There's definitely something wrong with her.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask. She seems to look even angrier now.

"I'm fine!" She shouts, "Now get out!" She points to the door.

Maybe I should take this chick to the hospital?

I walk out uneasily and she turns off the lights then walks out after me.

"You can't tell anyone." I say.

"Okay." She says coldly.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

She nods.

* * *

I start walking away but for some reason he's still there; watching me. I don't care if he's Dan Kuso! I don't _actually_ know him! The way he just assumes that I _want_ his autograph drives me off the wall.

I glance back at him and he's just staring at me with shock. I decide to ignore him.

"W-wait!" He calls and grabs my arm. I turn to him alarm and pull my hand out of his grip.

What is it now?

"Oh, um...Sorry..." He scratches his head, "So um... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, don't worry its fine..." I say, figuring that he must be asking after he dragged me into the cafe.

"No, it's just you're not freaking out." He says with a distraught look, "So I'm wondering if you're okay."

I feel the anger bubble inside of me.

"So because I'm not dying over you that means there's something wrong?" I raise my eyebrows and fold my arms.

"Yeah." He nods.

He's serious, isn't he?

"Well, Kuso, news flash: not _everyone_ in the world is crazy about you." I state angrily and turn away.

"Wait, no," He calls again, "It's just...weird..."

Weird? I need to get home before I lash out on him.

I begin to walk again.

"Wait!" He calls.

"What?" I turn to him impatiently.

"Um... so yeah you won't tell anyone, about meeting me, right?" He asks.

"I already said I won't." I shake my head. Even though, he's another one of those stuck up celebrities, I can understand why he doesn't want me to tell anyone or be seen with someone like me.

"Is that it?" I ask so I can go home.

"Yeah..." He murmurs, "Thanks, I guess..."

I turn and finally walk away successfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Runo, Runo, Runo!" Julie screeches and comes running towards me as I enter the school gates. Gosh, it reminds me of yesterday.

"Never guess what!" Julie sings.

"What's up Julie?" I ask as we both walk.

"I got tickets!" She squeals, "To see Dan Kuso!"

Did I mention Julie was a fan girl? Boy, would she have loved to be in my shoes yesterday. Maybe she would have given the reaction he was expecting. Either way, I'm not going to see him again so why am I even thinking about it?

"Please don't tell me_ that's _what you got for your birthday?" I say with regret.

"Yes! Exciting right?" She beams.

"I don't feel the hype, Julie." I sigh, "But I'm glad for you."

Julie gasps with disbelief, "But I have tickets for you and me!"

"Julie!" I shout, "They're expensive! Why didn't you just buy one?!"

"It'll be boring going alone!" She shakes her head.

"But I don't think I'll appreciate it." I say guiltily.

"Take Mira or something?" I suggest. Mira was also a big fan of Dan, "Or any other girl in school."

"But I want to go with you!" Julie moans.

"But Julie-" I scrunch up my face, "Those tickets must have been really hard to get, you should use them on someone who could appreciate it."

"I don't care about the money Runo," She tells me, "I got them especially for us!"

"Please!" She begs, "It's for my birthday."

She does a sad look.

"Okay fine." I sigh, "Just for you, Julie."

"Yay!" She almost bursts my eardrums as she hugs me, "I love you, Runo!"

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I tell her and we continue walking to class.

* * *

"No way!" Mira gasps, "You got tickets to see Dan!"

"Yeah right I did." Julie says happily.

"Wow!" Mira smiles.

"I know right!" Julie giggles.

"Guys, keep it down. Miss is gonna get angry." I warn them.

"Runo, isn't very excited," Julie says to Mira with disappointment, "But that'll change soon!"

"I even have the VIP tickets!" Julie claps her hands together.

"That means you get to meet him backstage?" Mira asks.

"Yep, because I was first to buy the tickets." Julie informs.

"Wait, so you're saying we have to meet Kuso backstage?!" I say with panic arising, I didn't want to see him face to face again.

"Yeah! Why? Are you excited now?" Julie does a cheeky smile.

"No," I sigh, "He's such a jerk-"

And now for some reason all eyes were on me, I could see various girls glaring at me.

"What?" Julie questions.

"Like he might be one of those stuck up famous guys." I shrug.

"But its Dan Kuso. He's got a good reputation, even the paparazzi find it difficult to find a fault." Julie says, "I've heard he treats his fans well, so don't worry."

So well that he runs away from them.

"I'm sure he's nice." Mira agrees.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity, Runo!" Julie exaggerates.

"Right..." I nod.

* * *

After school I head to the cafe, I head round the back to see Mom and Dan.

"Hey dad," I greet, "Hey Mom."

"Hey honey!" Mom smiles.

He looks up with a displeased look, "I asked you to lock up yesterday!"

"I did!" I say.

"Then why did I find the door open when I came here this morning?" He questions with annoyance, "Runo, anyone could have walked into the cafe!"

Mom nods in agreement.

"But dad," I say desperately, "I'm sure I did!-"

And then I remember. I check my pockets and bag briefly. Yep, it's not there. My key isn't on me. Yesterday when I had that little encounter with Kuso he snatched the key off me, didn't he? He has some nerve not giving it back!

"Runo, I need to be able to trust you, especially when locking up." Dad says seriously.

"Yes Dad..." I murmur. Screw Dan. I can't tell my dad I haven't got the key, he'll get furious.

"Anyway, get to work." He half-smiles. I nod and begin serving and taking orders. The only chance I'll get to see him is at the concert tomorrow, I need to get my key back. Technically that counts as stealing. So what if he's a celebrity?

* * *

I just got back from some interview. I'm so tired. I let out a sigh as I sit on a chair. I reach in my pocket for my phone and I feel a key. A key?

Oh yeah it was that girl's. I pull it out and look at it. I hope she doesn't need it.

Hang on a minute, she didn't even tell me her name.

"What's that?" My best friend Shun asks. He plays instrumental on stage.

"You know that girl I was telling you about?" I look at him.

He nods, "The one you essentially harassed?"

"Desperate needs call for desperate measures!" I justify, "Besides, _you_ weren't even there and you're siding with _her_."

"Because I know what you can be like. She seems to realize that you are a bit of an idiot." Shun smirks.

"Whatever dude." I roll my eyes, "But she was weird man, like she didn't even care about who I was."

"Maybe it's a good thing." Shun says.

"Good thing?!" I gape.

"You were running from girls who adore but you were annoyed when one girl didn't?" Shun says straight.

"Well..." I didn't really have an answer.

"Maybe you need someone like her in your life." Shun smiles.

"What the hell?" I frown, "Just because you're dating Alice...You can't keep hidin' it."

"But I don't want Alice do get involved with the paparazzi, once they get her they won't let her go." Shun says with concern.

"I'm surprised that the long distant relationship is working." I admit. Shun doesn't really meet up with Alice in person.

"What about your love life? They're trying to make something out of you and Fabia." Shun reminds.

"Ugh, but there's nothing! This is why I hate the dam media!" I shout in annoyance.

"So, is that the key to her house then?" Shun eyes the key.

"No, some cafe, I think she works there." I look back at the key.

"Are you just going to keep it?" He wonders.

I shrug, "I dunno." Then shove it back into my pocket.

"Anyway, yesterday you said the coast was clear!" I blame.

"Well, Dan," Shun smirks, "Your fan girls lurk in every corner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WOOOOOOOO!" Julie screams at the top of her lungs along with along with all the other fans. The music is so loud that the whole room shakes. I swear my eardrums are going to burst!

Dan's singing on stage with that grin and look now he's doing his guitar solo. We are right at the front; close to the stage. I'll admit he is talented. But there are other people who are talented too, you know?

"ISN'T THIS THE BEST!" Julie shouts at me, although she's standing next to me. She throws her arms in the air, "COME ON RUNO!"

She grabs my arm and holds it in the air. "WOOO!" Julie waves my arm about.

"Julie!" I try and shout but she ignores.

"It's my birthday, right?" She looks to me and smiles.

I sigh and start waving my hands in the air and jump around with Julie. I'll let it go, this once. Just for Julie.

Then Dan stretches out his hand to touch his fans' hands. Everyone squeeze, squeals and pushes whilst stretching out eagerly to feel his hand.

Julie extends her arm whilst she also pulls mine, and I feel his finger tips gently skim mine.

"WE TOTALLY TOUCHED DAN KUSO!" Julie screams as she holds my hand in excitement.

I still don't get the big deal?

* * *

"Wow...I'm too tired..." I sigh after the concert as me and Julie follow the security guard who leads us back stage.

"But we're going to meet Dan!" She's practically dying, they might need to call and ambulance.

We turn around the corner and it feels as though it happens in slow motion. I suddenly feel anxious. He won't say anything right?

There he stands, casually on his phone.

"The VIPs are here." The security guard says with a straight face.

"Omg..." Julie gasps as she starts to wobble.

"Julie..." I say with concern as I hold her, "Keep it together."

He looks up, "Oh He—"

He's cut short by Julie who leaps into his arms.

"It's really Dan Kuso!" She fan girls.

* * *

"The VIPs are here." Jim says. What VIPs? Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

I look up from my phone and start greeting them, "Oh, He—"

But suddenly I feel someone throw themselves onto me. I almost collapse but I catch her in my arms and her arms grip tightly around my neck.

"Whoa..." I look down at the grey haired fan girl. She looks back at me with happiness.

"Dan, it's really you." She sniffs. Wait, don't tell me she's gonna cry?! I'm not good with crying fan girls!

"Alright Julie," Someone else speaks, I look up to see a blue haired girl. Wait...is that? No...

"Control yourself." She walks up to us and drags the clingy girl off me.

"Sorry, about my friend." She apologizes. It's her! The weird chick!

I just stare at her. But what's she doing here? Yesterday she gave me the impression she hated me? But she's at my concert, wait no she got the VIP tickets?!

"Um, hello." She waves a hand in front of me.

Is she pretending not to know me?

"Hi..." I say blankly. I did ask her not to tell anyone about us meeting.

"I'm Julie!" 'Julie' grins, "Please sign my arm! Sign my top! No sign my bag!"

"Whoa, whoa..." I raise my hands. This one is crazy.

"Sorry," The blue girl sighs, "She's a_ really_ big fan."

Maybe I can have a little fun with this.

* * *

"Sorry," I sigh, "She's a _really_ big fan."

I think he's scared of Julie. Mind you, I would be as well.

"And what about you?" He smirks. The nerve of this guy.

"Now, now, it's _Julie's_ birthday today." I shift the attention, "The attention should be on _her._"

Dan flashes me a small look of annoyance.

"So do you wanna look around back stage?" He glances at us both.

Julie nods rapidly whilst jumping up and down.

Dan shows us around and points out everything. Wow and for him this is his everyday life.

"And this is Shun." Dan swings and arm around a boy with black hair, "He does the back up instrumentals and stuff."

"Hello." He nods at us both.

"Alice would so love to be here!" Julie squeals to me. Oh yeah, Alice is a fan of Shun right? Not overly obsessed, like Julie of course or not a complete fan girl either.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Can I take a selfie with you guys?" Julie beams.

"Sure." Shun smiles.

Julie pulls out her Iphone and stands in between them.

"Girl," She stares at me, "You get in here too!"

"Okay." I smile. Remember this is just for Julie.

I walk over, so I'm standing next to Julie and Shun and Dan are standing behind us.

Julie holds up her phone whilst switching to the inner camera. Then I feel a hand slowly slide round my shoulder and I immediately freeze. I have the sudden urge to shove him away. He's really pushing it , isn't he?

"Smile!" Julie chimes and she snaps a few pictures.

"Oh and one for snap chat!" She smiles and snaps another. I immediately move away after.

"I'm totes gonna send these to Alice!" Julie smiles as she looks down at her phone.

* * *

I swear I just heard Alice before?

Anyway, this girl Julie wants to take a selfie. Who wouldn't?

I decide that it's the perfect moment to place my hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. I still don't know her name. I feel her tense up. It's kinda funny actually.

Once she took a few selfies, Julie says, "I'm totes gonna send these to Alice."

I knew I wasn't imagining things, she said Alice!

I glance at Shun and he shakes his head slightly. It's too much of a coincidence already meeting the blue girl here, so they wouldn't be talking about our Alice, or Shun's Alice, right?

I feel my pocket. I still have her key. She probably wants it back.

"That's it." I shrug, "The tour is done."

"Done already." Julie pouts.

"We should get going anyway." The blue haired girl says in a rush.

"It was great meeting you Dan!" Julie grins.

"Yeah," I nod, "You too."

"Please sign my Phone!" She begs. I sigh and agree.

I sign the back of her phone with a sharpie pen that she hands me, "There, all done."

She squeals.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She squeezes me again.

"Okay—"I say breathlessly. I glance at the blue haired girl who rolls her eyes. Why is she at my concert if she doesn't like me?

"Come on Julie, let's go!" She calls and Julie walks up to her. Jim (the security guard) gets ready to escort them.

But then I think of a _brilliant_ idea.

* * *

"Come on Julie, let's go." My patience was running thin; I just wanted to get out.

Julie and I turn to walk away when a voice stops us, "_Wait_. I'll drive 'em home."

I turn around to see Dan Kuso smirking. How I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.

"No, no," I plaster a smile, "It's fi—"

"Really?!" Julie interrupts with shock and excitement.

"Sure." He shrugs.

"Julie..." I murmur to her.

"Please," She murmurs back to me, "This is a once in a life time opportunity!"

I sigh, "Fine."

"Yay!" She squeals as she walks up to the jerk.

He leads us to his expensive, red shiny car. Julie and I climb into the back seat, and Dan into the driver's seat.

"Where should I drop you guys?" Dan asks. I frown. I don't like this.

"I live at 52 Wardington drive." Julie tells him as he starts up the car. He places his hand on the seat next to him and looks back to reverse out, "What about you?"

He then starts driving. Really fast. I suddenly feel unsafe.

I don't respond.

"She lives at 31 Bayview close." Julie just tells him. Ugh, great. Now he knows where I live. I stare intently out of the window with a frown.

"I'll drop you off first, Jules." Dan glances at the rear mirror, "Since you live closer."

"Jules?" Slips out of my mouth as I gape.

"Yeah," He smirks, "Want a nickname too?"

"Yeah right!" I shout and fold my arms.

Julie takes a picture for snap chat again. "Cruising with Dan Kuso..." She mutters as she types the caption.

I roll my eyes. Dan stops the car when we get to Julie's.

"Don't leave..." I murmur.

She hops out, "You'll be fine, Bye, Ru—"

I cough loudly so my name will be inaudible to Dan.

"See you tomorrow!" She winks as she dances into her house.

Great. Now I'm _stuck_ here with Dan Kuso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, who'd a thought I'd find _you_ at my concert?" Dan says with amusement.

I ignore him.

"Not only that, you had _VIP_ tickets." He goes on.

I just continue staring out the window, but I know he keeps glancing at me through the mirror. Just ignore him Runo, you'll be home soon.

"After yesterday you gave me the impression that you didn't like me." He says.

"I guess it was all just an _act_." He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "Because you're just as much a fan as the rest of 'em."

I flick my head foward, "I am _not _your fan."

How egoistic is this guy?

"Then tell me why you had VIP tickets to my concert then?" He questions like he's exposed me, "You must've _really_ wanted to meet me again, huh?"

Every word clings into my ears.

"For your information, it was Julie's birthday present and so she got me and her tickets." I say matter-of-factly.

"You accepted, so you must be a fan." Dan assumes.

"No, stop jumping to conclusions!" Anger starts seeping through my voice.

"Then, why'd she get ya one?" Dan's persistence annoys me.

"Because she wanted to go with _me _for her _birthday_," I say patriotically, "If you didn't _know_. She's my best friend."

"So to conclude, I went to your concert for Julie's sake not yours." I say as if finishing an essay.

"Oh..." He murmurs. Yeah that's right, suck on that Dan frikken Kuso.

"Still you came. " He smirks, "And you know, I'm surprised you didn't ask for your key back."

"I couldn't," I start, "Julie was there."

"Wait..." He pauses in shock, "You actually didn't tell her?"

"Yes, I didn't tell her." I say.

"What..." He says at a complete loss for words.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You didn't even brag about it? You didn't tell anyone?" He says again in panic as though he wanted me too.

"Well, I said I wouldn't." I say obviously.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can pull up at a hospital?" He asks that again.

"I'm fine!" I scowl, "Don't get so a head of yourself!"

"I don't get it," I calm down, "Did you want me to tell everyone or not?"

"Of course I didn't." He shakes his head, "But you actually didn't tell anyone..."

"Anyway, can I have my key back?" I ask stretching my hand near the driver's seat, "You know that counts as stealing."

"It was an accident." He sighs as he stops at a red light. He shuffles one hand in his pocket (his other remains on the steering wheel) and pulls out the key.

"It's kinda like 'fate' isn't it?" He smirks before placing it onto my hand.

"No." I clutch it and put it back in my bag. Thank God.

"Are we there yet?" I peer at him impatiently.

"Nearly." He says.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"You don't need to know." I say bitterly.

"But we've been talking and stuff so might as well tell me your name?" He says casually like we're friends or something.

"Why?" I gape, "We won't see each other after this?"

"That's what I thought yesterday, but here we are, sittin' in my car." Dan smiles, "Ha that rhymed."

"Just take me home!" I snap.

"Besides I wouldn't tell a stranger." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

"Besides I wouldn't tell a stranger." I hear her faintly mumble.

Whoa, did I just hear that right? I'm not a stranger! Why is she talking to me, if I'm a 'stranger'? What is this chick?

"But you'd go to a stranger's concert." I counter.

She gives me an aggravated look. She's so easy to wind up.

"Just tell me your name, it's not hard." I sigh. Why is she so dramatic?

"No." She says stubbornly.

"If you don't," I smirk, "I won't take you home."

"What?!" She says with alarm and panic, "You_ can't_ do that!"

"Ho ho, yes I can!" I tell her. Of course I can, I'm Dan Kuso.

"So tell me your name." I say.

"No!" She almost shrieks. Still?

"Okay." I simply say and take a wrong turn, "I'm not taking you home."

"Take me home!" She demands.

"Nope. You didn't tell me your name." I say.

"Why do you even care?!" She says with more annoyance and panic. That's actually a good question.

"I don't know." I shrug, "So spill."

"I'll scream." She responds.

"Go on." I grunt.

But she doesn't respond.

I glance at her through the rear mirror and see her pull out her phone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police." She says seriously as she dials the number.

"Whoa, Whoa!" I shout and lunge backwards to grab the phone, "Wait!"

She puts the phone to her ear.

"I'll take you home!" I shout immediately, she takes the phone away from her ear.

Suddenly, I look back at the road and I have to swerve sharply to avoid a car.

"Dan, keep your eyes on the road!" She screams.

* * *

"Dan, keep your eyes on the road!" I scream as I grip my seatbelt tightly. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I'm going to die. I'm not safe with this lunatic. How did he even get his license? I swear he's breaking the speed limit!

"Slow down!" I shout again.

"Yes, just made it through that green light!" He says with accomplishment. Is this some sort of game to him?

"I just want to go home!" I say with frustration, "My parents are gonna kill me!"

I hear my phone ringing in my lap. It's Dad.

I pick it up.

"Who is it?" Dan asks loudly. I place my hands on my lips and gesture for him to be quiet.

"Hey dad." I try to mask my worried tone.

"Runo, is the concert finished?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. I'm on my way back." I try and sound normal, even though Dan's driving is making me feel sick.

"Really? I would have picked you both up." Dad says.

"Its fine, I got a taxi back." I tell him. My hear starts beating out of nervousness.

"Taxi?!" Dan gapes.

I gesture for Dan to be quiet.

"Who's in the background?" Dad asks.

"Ah...just Julie." I laugh nervously.

"Oh of course!" He laughs, "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Thanks dad." I thank him.

"Okay, see you soon." He says.

"Bye." I say and hang up.

I sigh in relief.

"What did your dad say?" Dan asks.

"Just get me home!" I snap again

"A Taxi, really?" Dan tuts, "Why didn't you just tell him you were with me?"

"Are you crazy?" I gape, "I can't tell him I got in the car with some boy who drives like a lunatic!"

"What?" He says in disbelief.

"You could have just said I'm with Dan Kuso." Dan shrugs, "I'm sure he's heard of me."

"So? Doesn't mean it's okay to go off with you!" I say spitefully. I hate that he thinks no rules apply to him.

"Anyway, we're nearly there, so relax." He says calmly as he turns the corner.

Finally I see my house in sight.

"Which one is it?" He asks as he scans all of them.

"Number 31, just there." I point to the left. He pulls up and in no time I climb out of the car.

"Not gonna say bye?" He asks before I shut the door.

"Bye, forever!" I sing and slam the door shut.

I rummage through my purse to find my keys. I see Dan scroll down his window and watch me. Suddenly the door opens.

* * *

I look at her, stuffing her hand in her bag. Don't tell me she has lost her keys again?

But then the door opens.

"Runo! You're back!" He (probably her dad) shouts loud and clear, "I missed you!"

He hugs her and she shoves him off and stomps into her home.

Runo huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My phone starts buzzing a melodic tune as I'm sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels.

I glance at my phone. It's Julie.

"Hey Julie," I start as I pick up, "How are-"

"Girl, look at the tele, on 183!" She shouts desperately in my ear.

I have to hold the phone away from my ear to recover.

"Wait...it isn't that, your celebrity gossip channel?" I ask.

"Yes! Now go look quick!" She urges, "It's about Dan!"

"I told you," I sigh, "I don't care about that kind of stuff..."

"Runo! Just look! Like right now!" She says quickly and desperately.

"Fine." I sigh and change the channel to 183.

Then my eyes widen.

"Is that-" I freeze.

"Yes, it's us!" She squeals, "We're on tele!"

"The pop idol, Dan Kuso was seen getting into his car with two fans." The lady reporter speaks clearly as a picture of me and Julie getting into Dan's red car yesterday is shown on the screen, "Is there something Dan Kuso is hiding?"

"Runo!" Julie calls, "Say something!"

"This isn't good!" I say with shock.

"We're famous!" She says overjoyed.

"Not exactly! I knew driving home with him was a bad idea!" I rant.

"Sssh!" Julie hushes me as I divert my attention back to the T.V screen.

"Earlier, we asked Dan about the two girls, he told us that they were just the VIPs to his concert yesterday. He said he was simply looking after his No.1 fans." The lady explains.

"No.1 fans!" I shout.

"It's true!" Julie protests.

"For you!" I snap back, "Trust him to say that!"

Some nerve he has!

"Mira is gonna be _so_ jealous." Julie chirps.

"Now everybody is gonna think I'm his fan..." I say with disgust.

"So how was the ride back with him yesterday?" She asks curiously.

"Please. Just don't." I say and hold my head in despair; not wanting to recall such events.

"What happened!" I swear Julie was going to jump out of the phone.

"He wanted to know my name and then he wasn't gonna take me home!" I say with annoyance.

"Where was he gonna take you?!" Julie gasps.

"God knows, where he'd have taken me." I sigh.

"So you told him your name?" Julie asks.

"No! I mean he knows where we live! Isn't that enough?!" I say.

"So where did he take you?!" Julie says with excitement.

"Home." I say, "I threatened to call the police."

"You what?!" Julie shouts with disbelief.

"I threatened to call the police." I repeat blankly.

"On Dan?!" Julie says with more shock.

"Yes, I wanted to go home." I tell her.

"At least we got a ride with the Dan Kuso!" Julie sings.

"Yep. Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Are your parents home?" Julie asks.

"No, they're at the restaurant." I tell her.

Then there's a ring at the door bell.

"Hang on a minute Julie." I say as I make my way towards the door; still holding the phone.

I open the door and see a guy standing before my in cap. Long brown coat and shades.

"Can I help you?" I give an awkward look.

"It's me." He whispers and lifts his shades.

No. No. No. This so isn't happening.

"Dan!" I literally scream.

* * *

I look around cautiously then ring the door bell. Is she home?

Runo opens the door and stares at me weirdly, "Can I help you?"

Guess, she doesn't recognize me.

"It's me." I whisper whilst lifting my shades. I do a small smile.

The look on her face is priceless but I don't appreciate her bleating, "Dan!"

Especially after I came in an ugly disguise and everything.

She instantly slams the door shut. Luckily I was fast enough to stop the door with my fist. Yes, yes I know, I'm pretty strong.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispers and puts her hand over the phone.

"Really? Tryin' shut the door on me?" I say with annoyance. And I'm the rude one?

"Stop stalking me!" Her whisper becomes louder.

"_Stalking_?" I gawk, "I'm not stalking you!"

"Leave me alone!" She gives me a deathly cold stare.

"Just hear me out!" I almost sound like I'm begging and I push my way through the door and she shuts it.

"Runo?" I hear another voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Runo puts her phone to the ear, "I—"

"Whoa!" I shout, grab the phone off her and hang up.

"Dan!" She shouts monstrously.

"They might hear me!" I say as I take off my cap and coat.

"Why the hell have you come here?!" She rants, "Are you insane? What about the paparazzi! And you can't just come into my house!"

"Calm down..." I usher. Talk about anger issues, "That's why I have the disguise."

"So you saw the picture on t.v?" I ask.

"Yes! What if they had snapped a picture outside of my house?! How dodgy would that have been?! And No.1 fans, really?!" She shows no signs of chillaxing.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I sigh, "I get the idea!"

"So why are you here?!" She shouts again.

"To see you!" I blurt.

"See me?" She doesn't shout this time, "Why?"

"No, just to see if you're okay." I say.

The anger returns to her face, "I told you before, just because I'm not your fan doesn't mean there's something wrong with me! You're so frikken up yourself!"

I'm not! This is how I get treated for visiting her? Most girls would die for this!

"Geez, I'm sorry!" I hold my hands up in surrender.

"So I'm fine, you can leave now." Runo says coldly.

"Really? This is what I get!" I say stare at her.

"Excuse me? You're the one who decided to randomly show up at a girl's house, which is not okay!" She gives me a look of disgust.

"I also came to apologize for the paparazzi getting a picture!" I tell her.

"Well I don't see you apologizing!" She snaps.

"Because _you_ didn't give me a chance!" I snap back.

"Well, I'd rather you not apologize and not come to my house than you apologize and show up here!" She shouts.

"You're so difficult." I run a hand through my hair.

"No, you just make things difficult. So just leave." She repeats.

"Fine." I roll my eyes.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Hello? Honey? I left my key at home, could you let me in?" Her Mom (I think) shouts from outside.

Runo's eyes widen. She then drags me upstairs.

* * *

Why now of all times?!

I pull Dan by the arm and shove him into my room, "Hide!"

He silently complies as I go back down to let Mom in.

"Sorry, about that Runo." She walks in.

"That's fine." I say, "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

I rush back into my room to see Dan sitting on my bed looking at a photo.

"I told you to hide!" I snap and snatch the photo away.

"You look cute." Dan says casually. I put the photo of me, Julie and Alice when we were younger back on my desk.

I start blushing for some reason but my back is turned towards him.

"Ssh!" I turn to him, "Mom might hear!"

"Just tell her not to come in here." Dan still sits upon my bed.

"But she still might hear you!" I snap in whisper.

"You're the loud one." He says as he scans my room, "Where's the poster of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" I sigh. Honestly, why would I ever put a poster of him on my wall?

I then hear a familiar melodic ring...

* * *

I hear a ringtone from my pocket and I pull out Runo's phone. Oh yeah.

"You have a thing with stealing people's stuff!" She walks to me and attempts to grab the phone away. I move the phone and look to see whose calling. Alice?

"Give that back!" She reaches over me as I hold my arm in the air.

"It's Alice." I say. The one they were talking about yesterday, right?

"Give it here!" She almost steps on me.

"Whoa!" I say as she tumbles onto me and we fall back onto the bed.

"Steady on." I smirk and see her flush with embarrassment and she immediately jumps off me. She's so funny. Obviously, she's never had a boyfriend. But then again I have that effect on people.

Why she is still blushing with her back to me? I decide that I might as well answer the phone.

"Hello!" I put the phone to my ear.

Runo instantly clicks towards me.

"Dan!" She mouths and gives me stern look.

I ignore her.

"Hello?" A familiar kind voice replies. No...

"Hi Alice!" I shrug off and continue talking, Runo stomps towards me so I stand on the bed and dodge her attempts of grabbing the phone.

"Who is this?" She asks.

"It's Dan." I say proudly.

"Dan Kuso?" She sounded shock.

"Yep." I smirk.

"Dan, why are you with Runo?" Instead of squealing, she is just shocked.

And then it hits me.

* * *

"Alice is that you?" Dan had a surprised look on his face; as if he _knew_ her. Great, now Alice would have tons of questions to ask.

"Yeah, Runo is here," He starts, "I-"

He stops in sentence, something is suspicious.

"Okay, I'll give it to her." He nods and hands me the phone.

"Hello, Alice," I greet.

"Runo!" Alice says with relief, "Some guy was claiming to be Dan Kuso."

Phew, she doesn't believe, I can't exactly tell her now.

"You'd be surprised." I half joke.

"So who is this boy? You didn't tell me about him?" Alice asks curiously.

"Don't pull a Julie on me." I roll my eyes. Dan keeps giving me weird looks.

"But who is he?" She asks again.

"Just...some guy from my school." I stall briefly and Dan just sits there quietly, without a remark like I thought he would, or like he usually would.

"_Oh_~" Alice says teasingly.

"Anyway, I'll call you later?" I ask. I don't want Dan being here while we talk.

"Of course, but did you and Julie go to Dan's concert?" She asks again, curiously.

"Yeah, for her birthday," I reply, "I guess you got the pictures."

"Yes, you even got a photo with Shun." Alice says happily.

"Yeah, it was crazy." I say; not referring to meeting celebs.

"Anyway, talk to you later." I say.

"Bye!" She says.

I then hang up and turn to Dan.

"YOU!" I shout. He recoils back in fear, "How dare you-"

"Runo, dear? Are you alright?" I hear Mom say from outside my door.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." I say with nervousness and lean against the door so she doesn't open it.

"Hide!" I mouth to Dan, who then crawls under my bed with a somewhat amused expression.

I then open the door slightly to reveal my face.

"I'm just popping to the shop, is there anything you want?" She asks.

"No, no!" I shake my head and grin.

"Okay, see you soon." She the walks away and I quickly shut the door. I sigh in relief. Dan starts crawling out from under my bed without permission.

* * *

"Woo, that was close..." I sigh as I straighten up.

"_Leave_." She stares at me firmly.

"What?" I say with surprise. Really?

"Leave now. I've seen enough of your face." She drags me by the ear out the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, Runo!" I squint as I drags me down the stairs. She doesn't have to pull me like that!

She then chucks my coat, hat and shades.

"Whoa!" I just manage to catch the shades, "They're designer!"

She gives me another glare of disbelief. What did I do now? The shades are expensive, she can't be throwing them about!

Runo shoves me out the door and I don't physically protest. I turn to the door but she's already slammed it my face.

Guess she still doesn't like me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's kinda a short chapter!_

**Chapter 6**

I don't understand. I pace around the hotel room. Why doesn't she like me? I'm not that bad, hell I'm dam fine, so why does she hate me?

It bugs me.

Yeah I took her key – but that was an _accident_! And I _did_ take her home safely, yeah it took a bit long but _she_ was the one who was being stubborn.

But I haven't actually done anything.

I took time out of_ my _day, to find a disguise and _personally_ go and visit her to apologize. I think I was quite courteous. (Yeah, I can use big words)

Anyway this is what was _supposed _to happen:

_I knock on the door she opens. I lift my shades cooly and say, "It's me."_

"_Dan?" She says in surprise. Her face lights up yet is still full of worry._

"_I came to see if you were okay, Runo." I say charmingly._

"_Really? You came all the way here in such a disguise just for me?" She says feeling touched._

"_Yeah." I give her my a million dollar smile, "Just for you."_

"_Oh Dan, I was wrong about you, you're the nicest guy ever!" She leaps into my arms._

Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but that's what was supposed to happen, right? It should be an honour for her.

And it's bugging me.

No I don't like her, she's _way_ too scary. But she should like _me_ right, it's just normal. Hang on a minute, she isn't exactly normal...

I knew I should have taken her to the hospital!

"Dan?" Shun pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah man." I look to him.

"You look like you're thinking so hard that your heads going to explode." Shun smirks.

"Well, it's Runo." I sigh.

"Still?" He widens his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not like that." I laugh and shake my head.

"Right..." Shun didn't seem to buy it.

"But Alice! She knows Alice!" I just remembered.

"No," Shun shakes his head, "It was probably coincidence that Runo's friend was called Alice."

"No, dude!" I tell him, "Yesterday I spoke to Alice."

Shun looks to me waiting for me to continue.

"I spoke to her on _Runo's_ phone." I say.

"How?" Shun was still puzzled.

"Alice was calling Runo's phone." I break it down, "And I picked up."

"Wait," Shun stops me, "Why were you answering Runo's phone?"

"Long story," I say, "I picked up and she was like Dan is that you? Why are you with Runo?"

"Really?" Shun says with shock.

"Yeah, but she says Runo doesn't know that Alice knows us both." I say.

"So now Runo knows?" Shun asks.

"Na," I shake my head, "Alice played it like she thought I was just some stranger answering the phone."

"Still doesn't make sense." Shun strokes his chin.

"What? I explained!" I exclaim.

"I'll ask Alice later. I mean, it is_ you_ explaining." Shun says so casually.

"Psh," I grunt, "Whatever."

"I'll admit I'm surprised to know they are acquainted with one and other." Shun admits.

"I_ told_ you so!" I say smugly as I point at him.

"But dude, she didn't even tell her friends." I say seriously.

"I never doubted her." Shun closes his eyes.

"She might not be tight with Runo, she don't even live here." I say.

"But she used to." Shun reminds.

I shrug.

"It's our last show here tomorrow." I sigh and I lay on my bed then close my eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't going to miss Runo?" Shun smirks.

"Huh?" I open my eyes and side glance at him, "Why would I? She's the one who's gonna miss me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Shun laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe it!" Mira gapes, "You rode in his car!"

"I know right!" Julie squeals, "He is _so_ nice in person."

I roll my eyes at that comment. _Nice?_

_"_Oh he even signed my phone." Julie pulls out her phone and places it on the table.

"It's his last concert here today!" Mira says with a saddened look.

"I know!" Julie cries.

"Shush guys..." I whisper, "Miss is gonna get annoyed."

"Did any of you guys get interviewed?" Mira asks curiously.

"Interviewed?" I say with question.

"Well, you guys were on T.V." Mira says.

"Luckily, we didn't." I shake my head.

"Luckily?" Julie gapes, "I was so ready for an interview! It could have been my big break!"

"Dream on, Julie." I tell her.

"But get this Mira," Julie starts, "Dan was totally interested in Runo."

"No he was not!" I immediately gape.

"Really?" Mira widens her eyes.

"Yeah, he kept looking at her with like interest!" Julie says ignoring me.

Not because he was _actually_ interest.

"Wow Runo." Mira blinks in shock.

I sigh and face palm my head.

"No, guys." I sigh.

"And Omg," Julie exaggerates, "Did you know Dan will be starring in a movie!"

"No way," Mira's jaw drops, "He can act as well?"

"You bet he can," Julie winks, "But its a secret!"

"If it's a secret, how do you know?" I decide questioning.

"I have my sources." Julie says secretively.

"But, it will be his big movie debut!" Julie slaps her hands on her cheeks.

"Who else is starring?" Mira asks.

"Rumour has it, Fabia Sheen is." Julie whispers.

"Fabia? She goes out with Dan!" Mira gasps.

"Dan has a girlfriend?" Slips from my mouth in shock. Wait, of course he does.

"No, no, you got it all wrong!" Julie shakes her head, "There's nothing going on, but the media are trying to make them an item."

"Dan still remains single." Julie concludes.

They both look at me, "So are you interested, Runo?" Julie gives me a look.

"As if!" I shout.

"RUNO MISAKI!" Miss shouts; making the whole room shake, I jump, "Will you stop talking?"

I recoil, "Sorry Miss..." I say with embarrassment as all eyes are on me.

* * *

"One coffee please." The customer says.

I write that down, "Is that all?"

"Yes." They nod.

I walk away and begin preparing a coffee. Just a usual day at the restaurant after school.

I serve the coffee. But as I serve this customer I hear the bell on the door chime; signalling someone entering. They stroll in and take a seat, they immediately wave their hand in the air.

"Excuse me sir," I say as I pull out the notepad to take his order, "Can I help you?"

I stare down at the pad with a ballpoint pen in hand.

He says with menu in hand, "I'll have fudge cake, oh and that ice cream sundae sounds tasty, na the strawberry shortcake, hoho I like those profiteroles."

I scribble away in the process

"So," I start, "That's a fudge cake-"

"Oh with extra chocolate sauce." He adds.

"Okay," I write that down, "So a fudge cake with _extra_ chocolate sauce."

"An Ice-cream sundae, a strawberry shortcake and chocolate profiteroles?" I say. There's no way one person can eat this?

"Hey," He gasps, "Almost forgot a drink, how about a vanilla milkshake?"

"And a Vanilla milkshake." I finally stop writing and look up at the man in a brown coat, shades and hat. Wait. No. It's not, right? This is not happening.

This can't be real.

* * *

She looks up from her notepad and the priceless look of shock returns. Haha, it never gets old!

I move my shades down coolly so I catch her gaze, "Hey Runo."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She whispers loudly, "You're a stalker!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. See how I get greeted? I was just a bit hungry and it was the nearest place around...well more or less.

"Ssh! Keep it down!" I tell her, "I'm just ordering food."

"Oh yeah?" She says with attitude, "Why did you coincidentally decide to show up _here_!"

"It was the nearest place!" I protest.

"Why do you keep following me?" She sounds sick of me.

"Why aren't you following me?" I counter but that causes her face to switch into a demonic one.

"You are so unbelievable!" She looks like she's gonna pull her hair out.

"I know." I smirk.

She flashes me an angry look.

"By the way..." I say with a smile, "I still want my food."

"Whatever!" She stomps off.

* * *

Why has he come here? As if I hadn't seen enough of his face already? I'm telling you he's a stalker. He knows where I live, my name, where I work. But he has the nerve to firstly, steal my key, 'drive' me home, come uninvited to my home and come to the restaurant!

Once all the delicacies are prepared I serve them to Dan with annoyance.

"Whoa," He starts, "Someone's on their period..."

What did he just say?

I turn to him slowly, "Excuse me?"

* * *

"Someone's on their period..." I laugh a little.

She turns to me with the scariest look I've ever seen, "Excuse me?"

I gulp. _Maybe_, I shouldn't have said that...

"You have the nerve to say I'm on my period because I'm angry? So every time I'm angry does it mean I'm on my period? No! I don't care if your Dan Kuso or what you have some nerve coming into here!" She rants madly. Dam, people are gonna hear.

People start glancing at me and her. I look around conciously.

"Sssh!" I try and interrupt, but she's off on one.

Then I look to the window.

Oh crap.

* * *

"So," I take a deep breath, "You better watch your mouth because-"

He takes out his wallet and slams down a few notes before grabbing my arm and quickly going round the back.

Was he even listening?

"What are you doing?!" I ask but he doesn't respond till we are out of sight from the front.

"Do you have a door round the back?" Dan whispers with a strangely serious look.

"Yeah," I start, "But why-"

"Where is it?" He says quickly. I lead him to the stiff door, which leads out onto an alleyway.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"Sorry, no time to explain." He starts walking out cautiously and I watch him walk out of the alleyway.

I just know I'm going to regret this, but I follow behind him anyway.

* * *

Dam paparazzi outside, that was way too close. That chocolate fudge cake looked so good and I didn't even say goodbye to Runo properly. But seriously...I really needed that Ice-cream sundae.

I hold the cap tight on my head and try to blend in with people walking. Now where did I park my car? Well not _my_ car, because I would never drive a car as bad as that, but I had to. Shun says it makes me less 'noticeable'. So I have to; not only wear this stupid disguise, but ride some horrible car.

Oh the sacrifices I make...

I look around and turn round corner. I swear I parked somewhere here. Why couldn't I just park right outside the restaurant?

Finally I find that car. It's almost painful to look at. I unlock it and just as I'm about to climb in, I hear her voice,

"Dan?"

* * *

"Dan?" I question before he enters the grey car. What about the red one?

"R-Runo!" He says in complete surprise as I caught him off guard.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you follow me-?!" He says in panic.

"And before you asked why wasn't I following you...?" I say with confusion.

He sighs and hold the bridge of his nose.

"You don't even have a disguise!" He shakes his head.

Disguise?

"Get in the car." He mutters.

"No, okay, you're fine." I say quickly, I'm not experiencing _that_ again, "I'm going to go back to the-"

"You can't!" He says with horror, "They might see you now!"

"They?" I question. Oh, does he mean like the paparazzi?

He opens the back seat and gently pushes me inside, "Dan!" I shout, "You can't just-"

"Dan!" I shout.

"Ssh will ya!" He hushes.

He leans over me and fastens my seat belt. I freeze. He's way too close for my liking. I don't say a word, but wait for the moment to pass. The small space between us is making me feel nervous and my stupid heart decides to try and escape out of my chest...

* * *

She stops talking all of a sudden as I try to click the stupid seatbelt into place. Before I move away, I look up at her face and stare at her face closely.

I smirk slightly, as if she's blushing! Haha, all I have to do is get close to her and she dies.

Imagine how crazy she'd go if I kissed her just now?

Wait what. I wouldn't kiss her though (just in case you get the wrong idea). I don't have time for this anyway...but my point is:

I knew she was a fan girl at heart.

I quickly shut her door and uncomfortably sit in the driver's seat. I start the engine and begin reversing out of the tight parking spot.

"Calmed down yet?" I say casually.

* * *

"Calmed down yet?" He asks.

"What?" I say with confusion. But my heart is still pounding from the proximity between us.

"You were blushing." I know he's smirking.

"N-no!" I stutter unintentionally.

"Anyway." He chucks something to me from his seat, "Put that on."

I start at the coffee brown large scarf, "Um why?"

He sighs, "If they see you then you'll blow my cover."

"And when you say 'they', you mean the paparazzi, right?" I ask for confirmation as he finally manages to squeeze out and start driving.

"Duh, who else." He says obviously.

"Remember," He starts, "They saw you getting into my car the other day. It's too risky, especially if they try and interview you."

"But thought you already cleared that up when they asked you about it." I say.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop them prying," Dan says seriously, "They'll make a story out of anything."

That is true.

"I've worked hard to keep a good rep," He tells me, "I don't want it to be ruined by their crappy stories."

"I see." I simply nod. Of course, it will look bad to be seen with someone like me.

"So wear it." He glances at the mirror.

I pull out my two long pig tails and quickly tie my hair into a bun. I cover my hair with the scarf.

He looks at me through upper mirror, "At least you're not as recognisable."

"I guess so." I sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

He has some nerve asking that. I've told hi before; just because don't fan girl doesn't mean there's something wrong!

"I told you I'm fine," I say with annoyance, "Just because I-"

"No," He interrupts, "You aren't screaming 'take me home!'"

* * *

"No," I shake my head, "You aren't screaming 'take me home!"

I mean, last time she almost called the police.

"Well, it's just," She starts hesitantly, "I didn't think about how difficult it can be, being famous."

"Difficult?" I ask, wanting to hear more.

"Like, having them following you around constantly, must be hard." She says with sympathy.

Whoa, she's actually being...nice.

But I'm glad she kinda gets it, maybe she's starting to like me?

"Yeah," I sigh.

"But that's what I get for being so hot _and_ talented," I smirk and glance at her, "You know?"

She rolls her eyes and mutters something I don't hear.

There's a short silence.

"Dan?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry everyone for being so bad and not updating. Hope you can forgive T_T_

**Chapter 8**

"Dan?" She asks.

"Hm?" I respond.

"Where are we going?" She question.

Um...

"Anywhere you wanna go..." I play it cool – like I have this under control. You know like the cool guy I am.

"Well... I left the restaurant without saying anything so..." She says worriedly.

"No, we can't go there." I say, "They are probably still in that area."

I hear her sigh.

"Come on," I grin, "Let's go and do something fun!"

"Fun?" She repeats.

"Yeah!" I nod.

"Fun?!" She says in a harsher tone, "How can I have fun when my parents are going to be wondering where the hell I am?"

"Just...tell them you're with me." I say obviously. She's being over dramatic.

"Oh, yeah sure!" She says _very_ sarcastically, she pretends to put a phone to her ear, "Hey mom, just riding somewhere with a boy, on my own!" In a fake happy voice.

Okay I get her point but,

"I'm not just any boy." I scoff.

"Oh because telling her I'm with _Dan _is going to make her panic less." She narrows her eyes.

"Geez," I sigh, "Just say you're at Julie's."

"Um, what if Julie comes to the restaurant?" She counters.

"Look," I say with security, "I'll take you back safely, when the coast is clear, I _promise._"

"It's not like I have a choice." She rolls her eyes.

"So where shall we go?" I ask driving round another corner.

"Wait Dan," She starts in panic, "If you don't know where were going, where are you driving?!"

"I don't know," I shrug, "Just going whichever way I feel like."

I take another turn.

"Dan!" She stresses, "You're going to get lost! You don't even live here!"

"Na, we'll be fine," I say relaxedly, "I have Google Maps on my phone." I smile proudly.

"Google maps!" She gawks.

"Yes! It actually works...I think." I trail off at the end.

"You think?!" She says in annoyance.

"I dunno! I've never used it!" I protest back. Why would I need to use it?

Man, she's starting to stress _me_ out.

"I doubt you can." She retorts.

"Anyway," I start, "We have Shun."

Shun always has a trick up his sleeve.

"Shun Kazami?" She asks.

"Yeah, duh. My main man." I say, "I'm sure he'll bail us out."

* * *

"I'm sure he'll bail us out." He says casually.

Oh so he just relies on someone else? How irresponsible.

"So Shun just 'solves' all your problems." I say annoyedly.

"What?" He says in confusion, "He just helps me out. He came up with the idea of the disguise and stuff."

"Exactly, you just rely on Shun, instead of doing things yourself." I snap. Typical.

"I do alot things myself." He frowns.

"Oh yeah?" I say in disgust, "To me, it seems like a lot of things is just done for you, celebrities."

"There's a difference between relyin' and helpin' out." He mutters with a ticked off expression.

"I know," I say, "But some people just 'expect' things to be done for them and that really annoys me."

"Yeah me too." Dan agrees.

"So is Shun you're best friend?" I ask.

"Na." Dan shakes his head.

"What?" I say in surprise.

"He's my bro!" Dan states.

"Oh." I sigh in slight relief.

"But he does sound like your personal assistant." I comment.

"W-what." Dan squints at me through the mirror, "I'm sure Julie does the same for you all the time. Friends help each other out."

"Doofus," I say, "I know that. But there is a fine line."

"Yep, a fine line drawn with a fineliner." He says randomly.

"What?" I say in confusion. He's weird.

"You know, a fineliner pen?" He says casually.

"And that makes sense how...?" I say; still feeling confused.

"Because fine line," He sighs, "Fineliner...no?"

"Just stop." I shake my head. He's actually really weird, isn't he?

"Okay." He obeys.

"So where dya wanna go?" He glances at me, "I can take you anywhere. Just say the word."

"I don't really want to go anywhere..." I mumble.

* * *

"I don't really want to go anywhere..." She mumurs.

What? She can literally go anywhere. I have the money on my card, we could go anywhere!

"Why?" I shake my head.

"I could take you to a fancy restaurant, hell we could even go punting, even shopping!" I state all the endless options.

"Dan," She says slowly, "Those require money."

"So?"

She doesn't say anything.

"I know it costs money, but not that much." I shrug.

"Yeah for you..." She clicks her tongue, "Not everyone is rich. Besides I don't have any money."

"I said _I_ could take you." I restate.

"No." She refuses.

"What? Why?" I snap.

"I'm not just going to leech off you because you're a super star?" She says as though it was so obvious.

"Okay, then." I shrug, "I'll take you wherever _I_ like." I smirk as I coolly steer the wheel in this rubbish car.

"I'll take you wherever you like." He smirks.

"That doesn't mean you can take me to like the other side of the world!" I snap, sitting up in my seat a little.

"You think I would do something like that?" He laughs.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Oh Runo, you really are something..." He laughs again.

"What..." I mutter in confusion. Strange guy.

"Well if you ain't gonna choose then." He hums.

"I don't care! I'm not one of your fan girls!" I shout in a huff.

"Yeah, I figured that." He mutters.

"Oh so you finally realized that normal people exist?" I remark.

"You ain't normal." He laughs.

"Says you." I cross my arms.

"But make sure you keep on the disguise." He says as he parks into a car park.

I look outside, "Dan, were in the middle of town?"

"I know." He says as he heaves himself out the car.

He opens my door and I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Are you sure we should be in such a crowded place?" I whisper cautiously.

"We've got our disguises." He pulls at his coat; leaning his hand against the car door.

"Are you sure?" I look around, still sitting in the seat.

"Come on." Dan pushes as he pulls me out of the car by my hand.

He slams the door shut and begins leading me through; still holding my hand.

I pull my hand away.

"You're gonna show me round." He spins to me with a smirk, lowering his sunglasses a little.

"Huh?" I blink.

"I haven't been to this town before." He glances around, "Let's go sight seeing."

"It's not the most touristic town." I say.

"I still wanna see the place before I leave tomorrow." He responds.

"I guess you could say that we're on a _date_." He smiles and raises and eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry! College is busy and stuff! Hope you like this chapter though!_

**Chapter 9**

"Oh," He says with concentration as he clicks the button and moves the joystick, "Yes, come on, come on – No!"

He sighs in frustration.

"Dan." I stare at him in front of the claw crane machine.

Yes, we ended up in the arcade.

He pulls another coin from his pocket and slots it into the machine.

"You're going again?" I gape.

"I got it this time." He says, focused on grabbing a stuffed toy with the claw.

"That's what you said last time." I sigh, last ten times in fact, "You're wasting your money."

"Na! I got this!" He tells my confidently, "Watch."

The claw lowers and grips a stuffed bear, only just by the ear.

"Yes!" He says in accomplishment.

The claw moves to the left and just before it releases the teddy falls from the stingy grip of the claw back into the bed of stuffed animals.

"What!" He shouts at the machine as he slams his hands against the glass, "I so had that!"

"You saw that right!" He looks to me and points at the machine in disbelief.

"Yes," I nod, "Yes. I did."

"Where's the manager?" He looks around, "I need to make a complaint."

"Are you for real?" I say in disbelief.

"They made this game impossible," He states, "I can't even do it."

"So there must be something wrong? Just because _Dan Kuso_ can't do it?" I fold my arms, unimpressed.

"Whoa, shh!" He places a finger to my lips, "Don't go shouting my name!" He whispers.

* * *

"Whoa, shh!" I hush, "Don't go shouting my name!"

Geez, we're still in public.

I see her cheeks turn pink. Ha. See that's all it takes to get her blushing.

I smirk.

"But where's the manager?" I ask.

They legit made this machine impossible. They made it impossible. I mean, I can't do it. Of course, there's something wrong.

"You can't complain," She scolds, "Those machines are _designed _to be difficult so you waste your money on more goes."

See!

"So they _do_ make it impossible!" I say in annoyance.

"No!" She shakes her head, "It is possible."

"Then why doesn't it work?" I question. She makes no sense.

"Maybe you just can't do it." She tells me.

Whoa, whoa. No, that's not right.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"They can't make it easy; otherwise they wouldn't make any money. It's just a rip off." Runo explains with an aggravated look.

"Yeah," I nod, "Course it can't be easy. But I can't even do it, so..."

"What?" She gapes, "You can't do everything!"

"What?" I say in confusion.

"You just so full of it aren't you?" She huffs.

I scratch my head. Girls.

I look around. Aha! That is more my thing.

"Runo look," I grab her small hand and pull her to the dance machine.

I hop onto the one side of the dance machine, which has blue arrows beneath me and a screen in front of me.

"Yo, Runo," I wave my hand, "Come on! Let's dance."

"No," She shakes her head, "You do whatever."

"Don't be such a kill-joy." I tease. Just a bit of fun.

"No, it's not my thing." She says boredly and starts turning away.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To sit." She calls back, "Tell me when you're done."

She _really _needs to loosen up.

"Oh," I smirk, "I get it. It's fine I _totally_ get it."

"You're _afraid_ of losing to me." I laugh, "It's cool though, you can just run."

"Excuse me?" She turns to me stiffly.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I turn. What did he just say?

Losing? Afraid? Run?

"I know you're afraid of losing." He shrugs. He has some nerve!

I stomp to the machine and jump onto it.

"Bring it on, Kuso!" I glare at him. I'll show him, that he's not better than me - that he's not good at everything.

He smirks confidently.

He inserts a coin into the machine.

"Which song?" He asks as he clicks the arrow on the screen, "It don't matter, Imma beat you anyways, right?"

"As if!" I grit my teeth, "Choose any!"

"Haha, check it out!" He grins, "They got one of my songs!"

I peer to the screen.

"No, not that one." I frown, "That's not fair."

"Ha," He raises an eyebrow with a smug look, "Fair enough."

He chooses another song.

I stretch my arms a little and tug off my scarf and throw it to the side.

"Hm," He smirks.

"What!" I snap at him and focus back onto the screen. I'll show him!

The song starts playing and the arrows start flying across the screen, I try to rapidly move my feet in time.

* * *

Wow, she's really competitive isn't she?

Not bad.

Once we finish the song, I see her out of breath. Of course, I didn't break a sweat.

I'm pretty sure I aced that.

I look around us and see a few people, crowding, cheering, clapping.

Then the score flashes on the screen.

"Boom!" I say in her face and she looks like she's about to explode.

"You did pretty good though." I nod. I got 100, naturally. She got 97.

Dam. She can actually dance.

"Rematch!" She shouts.

"Yeah! Whoop!" People cheer in excitement.

She glares at me intensely.

"Really?" I say in shock, "This is my thing. I don't expect you to beat me."

"Well guess again!" She shouts as she inserts a coin from her bag.

"Whoa..." I raise my hands, "I'll pay?"

"Too late!" She says on fire as she chooses a song.

* * *

I will beat him on his own frikken song!

"Why did you choose this one?" He says in shock.

"I just did!" I snap.

I focus deeply on the arrows scrolling across the screen whilst listening to the beat of the music.

I won't lose to Kuso!

"What?" He gapes, "This ain't the real dance!"

"What?" He continuously mutters, desperately trying to score the points.

The song draws to a close and I eagerly wait for the scores to show on the screen.

"Yes!" I beam and turn to him, "100."

Cheers roar from the crowd around us.

I look around, "Have these people been here the whole time?"

I didn't even realize.

"What?!" He says in disbelief, "But that doesn't count."

"Why not?" I frown.

"It wasn't the real dance. I thought it was gonna be the proper dance." He tries to explain.

"Just admit it," I fold my arms, "You lost."

"Oooh!" He crowd rumbles lowly.

I hop off the machine. My work is done here.

"Runo!" He calls from behind me.

Dan: 0

Runo: 1


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guyys how are you all? Sorry for not updating! But here you are! Dedicated to:_

_Crystaline Mystery!_

_Thanks for the support :*_

**Chapter 10**

We walk around and it's getting quite dark...

My parents are going to kill me.

I don't even have my phone to contact them.

How long were we even in the arcade for?!

"Well," Dan speaks up, "Since I_ let_ you win." He emphasises greatly on the 'let'.

"Let me also take you out to dinner." He says with a flirty smile.

And girls are crazy about him because...?

"Just admit that I won," I say with tiresomely, "I have to get home."

I spin on my heel to walk towards the direction Dan had parked his car.

"Whoa, whoa!" He catches my wrist so I stop walking, "Let's go eat?"

"It's already dark! My parent's will be worried sick! I'm sure the coast is clear now too!" I say in panic. I don't think he understands.

"Are they really that worried?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say obviously.

"It's not like you're on your own, you're with me!" He debates.

"But they don't know you! You're practically a stranger!" I shout back.

* * *

"But they don't know you! You're practically a stranger!" She shouts.

Isn't that a bit harsh?

"They don't know _me_?" I say in disbelief.

"They don't _personally _know you." She squints.

I sigh.

I don't get this girl.

And hold up, she called me a stranger?

"Aw come on Runo," I say as I wrap an arm around her shoulder, "I thought we were at least more than stranger?"

"After today, you will be." She murmurs.

She's a tough one isn't she?

Then I smirk.

I notice something.

Have you noticed?

Nope?

Of course, I forget that I'm more attentive than some people.

And yeah, I do know what 'attentive' means.

About thirty seconds ago, I wrapped an arm round her shoulder._ And_ she hasn't shrugged it off yet.

I guess we _have_ made progressed.

I wonder how long I can keep my arm around her.

If it's more than 5 minutes, then she'd fallen for me.

"What are you smirking about?" She looks up at me with those eyes.

"Ahh, nothing..." I say with a slight laugh.

"So where we going to eat?" I ask her.

"We're going home." She says firmly.

She really needs to loosen.

"Hang on a minute." I say and take my arm off her shoulders – Ah no, that doesn't count because I took my arm off. I'll put it back in a sec, it'll be so fast that she won't even notice.

I pull out my mint condition phone.

My red Iphone 5 c.

Special edition Dan Kuso Iphone, specially made for me. It's even got my name printed in the corner. Impressive. I know.

"What's your Mom or Dad's number?" I ask.

"Why..." She says hesitantly.

"I'll call them?" I say.

Why else?

"No." She objects immediately, "No way."

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow. She was stressing a minute ago.

* * *

"Why?" He asks blankly.

Why? Why do you think?!

"So you're just gonna call them up and be like 'Hi I'm with your daughter Runo, I've been with her all day.'" I rant, "And of course they'll be totally fine with it!" I say sarcastically.

"Well..." He shrugs, "What else?"

"At least let me call them." I hold my hand out.

He reluctantly hand me his red phone.

Why is so uncomfortable to hold?

I dial in my home number. They should be home.

But after today, I don't think I'll ever be allowed out again.

Well here goes everything.

I put the phone to my ear and hear one ring before and immediate pick up.

"Hello?" Mom asks.

"Hi Mom...it's me..." I mumble...

* * *

"Hi Mom...it's me..." She mumbles.

Then she squints and holds the phone a little away from her ear.

I could hear shouting. But I couldn't make out what her Mom was saying though.

"Well – " Runo starts.

Alright. I'll sort this out.

I skilfully slip the phone out of Runo's small hand and put it to my ear.

"D-Dan!" She says in surprise and tries to reach for it by stretching her arms, but too bad she's too short.

I move as Runo tries to jump and grab the phone.

"Hello, is this Mrs Misaki?" I ask politely.

"_Runo? Yes Hello? Who is this?"_ She questions.

"Hello, I've been meaning to meet you. I'm with your daughter at the moment; I assure you she's safe." I explain, "I'll bring her back safely as well."

"_Who is this?"_ She asks with annoyance.

"Don't tell me dear Runo hasn't said a word about me?" I say.

"_No! Where is Runo?"_ Her Mom says with worry.

I glance to Runo, who has a worried look too.

"Well, I'm her _boyfriend_." I smirk a little.

Her eyes widen.

"_Boyfriend?!"_ Her Mom says in shock and so does Runo.

"_Runo never told me?"_ Her Mom gasps.

"You see, Mrs Misaki," I continue, politely, "She didn't want you to find out. She's a little embarrassed."

"_Oh?"_ Her Mom gasps.

"Dan!" Runo grits her teeth.

"_What's your name?"_ She asks.

"Dan," I start, "Dan Ku-"

"No!" Runo mouths and shakes her head quickly.

"Kusaki!" I say.

"_Kusaki?"_ Her Mom questions.

"Yes, Kusaki..." I nod.

Smooth.

Runo rolls her eyes and holds her head in her hands.

"Anyway, please hold me responsible for taking Runo out," I explain with emotion, "We had a date planned, so I was merely taking her out. As I said she didn't want to say anything."

"_No, it's because she left on her shift and we didn't know where she went. She didn't call us either. Thank heavens she's safe!"_ She says in relief.

"I would never let anything happen to your daughter." I say meaningfully, "I take full responsibility."

"_No, no dear! I don't see why Runo didn't tell us! No wonder she's been out recently."_ She explains.

"Mrs Misaki, you now know the truth." I say whilst smirking at Runo.

"I hope you don't mind if I take Runo out for dinner as planned?" I ask.

"_No, of course. Please bring her back though."_ Her Mum asks, _"Could I speak with her for a moment?"_

"Of course." I say charmingly and hand the phone to Runo, "Your Mom wants to talk."

She glares me intense evils before taking the phone.

* * *

I glare at him and take the phone. He is so dead.

Boyfriend?!

"Hi Mom..." I murmur.

"_Runo! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! You should carry your phone around too!"_ Mom goes off on one, like Julie would.

"Mom...do we have to talk about this now?" I say embarrassedly.

"_Oh sorry dear, you're right!"_ She apologizes.

"_Honey!"_ I hear Mom shout to someone else, to Dad I think, _"Runo's got a boyfriend!"_

"_What?"_ I hear Dad shout.

"Mom!" I say in annoyance.

"I'm going!" I say.

"_We must meet him!"_ Mom insists.

"Not today!" I shout, "Bye!"

I hang up.

I hand the phone back to Dan.

"Nailed it." He smirks in accomplishment.

I take a deep breath.

"You idiot! Why did you say you're my boyfriend? Now they think I have one! And they want to meet you and my life is over! And you're leaving tomorrow, and then they're gonna ask! And they can't see you anyway because they'll recognise who you are! And Dan KUSAKI? Really?" I rant.

"Ssh." He hushes, "Either that. Or you get told off."

I sigh.

He has a point.

"But you don't understand!" I shake my head.

"Let's go and have dinner then." He smiles.

"What?" I widen my eyes.

"I told your Mom we're getting dinner...It's a date remember." He smirks as he wraps an arm around me.

* * *

"I told your Mom we're getting dinner," I smirk as I wrap an arm around her shoulders, "It's a date remember."

Yeah, I'm a pro actor.

Dan: 1

Runo: 1 (Well only because I let her, it's gotta be even you know!)

She shrugs my arm off.

Dam it.

I bet if she wasn't in a bad mood she would have let me do that.


End file.
